


First step

by MsThing (Hieiandshino)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/MsThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The first step is to admit you have a problem.</i>
</p>
<p>(Unrevised work)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First step

**Author's Note:**

> Criminal Minds doesn't belong to me.
> 
> Beta reader: my sister, Karen.

The first step is to admit you have a problem. It’s not always easy and David Rossi, old and narcissist is the kind of person who takes a lot of time to admit to himself that he is not perfect and he has a failure that must be corrected.

So, he drinks.

But no, this is not his problem. Sure, he has an unconditional and unhealthy love for the alcohol, but it’s not his problem yet. Yet.

His problem is with a promise.

( _He still remembers the kids, still remembers their sad eyes, still remembers they asking him_ why God took their parents away from them _and_ who did this _and, the worst,_ will you catch him?

_and he said_ I don’t know _and_ we’ll figured it out _and_ Yes, I will. I promise you that I will)

His problem is with a promise that he didn’t fulfill yet.

And it hurts to think this way. But it wasn’t his complete fault, was it? There were no more evidences, no more clues, nothing for the past 20 years. It wasn’t his fault.

But fault and clues and evidences and years don’t change the fact that he didn’t fulfilled with his word. That there were three orphans without answers – his answers. And that’s what they need, what they always needed. They never wanted the phone calls in the Christmas; they never wanted an old man losing his mind and his wives to find a killer that was out there, even after 20 years.

They never wanted to be the victims. And David Rossi, one of the most finest profiles that existed in this world, one of the most intelligent men that they would ever met, one of the most cursed and guilty man they would ever create, couldn’t do it what they want.

But life moves on and people moves on along and he becomes a writer. And they grow up. And he marries three times. And their grandmother dies. And he retires. And they drop school. And he gets rich. And they start working in stripper’s houses, in pharmacies, in any place where they can get a job. And he hunts. And they cry. And he telephones to them. And they get tired.

( _And he can’t do it alone and he knows and he refuses and he stops sleeping to analyze that case over and over and over again until the answer pops up from the files: he’s old and out of practice_ ).

And then, he decides. Not for him or for the money or for more ideas for books or for some shitty excuse. He decides, for them.

The first step is to admit you have a problem.

So David Rossi picks up his phone and dials a number he knows too well. And when Erin Strauss pick up, he says, immediately and with his most confident voice:

“I accept”.

And he knows that she has no clue about what he’s talking about, but he always has been a dramatic guy who likes to say dramatic things. So, when he starts to explain what he accepts, he ignores Strauss’ cynical comments because it’s worth.

( _for three little kids that he couldn’t help_ ).

Yes, David Rossi has a problem. And he’s working on it.

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought I would debut with Morgan/Reid, but I think that I love Rossi too much to forget him. And this part of his life simply deserves attention~ I don't quite remember the episode, but I really liked the way how I wrote it. So, if it's out of canon in some point, please forgive!
> 
> Well, I really hope you guys liked! My english it's not the best, but I'm trying. So, if there are any mistakes, please let me know - I'll correct immediately.


End file.
